The invention features methods for monitoring rheological changes in an aqueous sample.
Blood is the circulating tissue of an organism that carries oxygen and nutritive materials to the tissues and removes carbon dioxide and various metabolic products for excretion. Whole blood consists of a pale yellow or gray yellow fluid, plasma, in which are suspended red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets.
An accurate measurement of hemostasis, i.e., the ability of a patient's blood to coagulate and dissolve, in a timely and effective fashion is crucial to certain surgical and medical procedures. Accelerated (rapid) and accurate detection of abnormal hemostasis is also of particular importance in respect of appropriate treatment to be given to patients suffering from hemostasis disorders and to whom it may be necessary to administer anti-coagulants, antifibrinolytic agents, thrombolytic agents, anti-platelet agents, or blood components in a quantity which must clearly be determined after taking into account the abnormal components, cells or “factors” of the patient's blood which may be contributing to the hemostasis disorder.
Hemostasis is a dynamic, extremely complex process involving many interacting factors, which include coagulation and fibrinolytic proteins, activators, inhibitors and cellular elements, such as platelet cytoskeleton, platelet cytoplasmic granules and platelet cell surfaces. As a result, during activation, no factor remains static or works in isolation. Thus, to be complete, it is necessary to measure continuously all phases of patient hemostasis as a net product of whole blood components in a non-isolated, or static fashion. To give an example of the consequences of the measuring of an isolated part of hemostasis, assume that a patient developed fibrinolysis, which is caused by the activation of plasminogen into plasmin, an enzyme that breaks down the clot. In this scenario, a byproduct of this process of fibrinogen degrading product behaves as an anticoagulant. If the patient is tested only for anticoagulation and is treated accordingly, this patient may remain at risk due to not being treated with antifibrinolytic agents.
The end result of the hemostasis process is a three-dimensional network of polymerized fibrinogen fibers (i.e., fibrin), which together with platelet glycoprotein IIb/IIIa (GPIIb/IIIa) receptor bonding forms the final clot. A unique property of this network structure is that it behaves as a rigid elastic solid, capable of resisting deforming shear stress of the circulating blood. The strength of the final clot to resist deforming shear stress is determined, in part, by the forces exerted by the participating platelets.
Platelets have been shown to affect the mechanical strength of fibrin in at least two ways. First, by acting as node branching points, they significantly enhance fibrin structure rigidity. Secondly, by exerting a “tugging” force on fibers, by the contractility of platelet actomyosin, a muscle protein that is a part of a cytoskeleton-mediated contractibility apparatus. The force of this contractility further enhances the strength of the fibrin structure. The platelet receptor GPIIb/IIIa appears crucial in anchoring polymerizing fibers to the underlying cytoskeleton contractile apparatus in activated platelets, thereby mediating the transfer of mechanical force.
Thus, the clot that develops and adheres to the damaged vascular system as a result of activated hemostasis and resists the deforming shear stress of the circulating blood is, in essence a mechanical device, formed to provide a “temporary stopper,” that resists the shear force of circulating blood during vascular recovery. The kinetics, strength, and stability of the clot, that is its physical property to resist the deforming shear force of the circulating blood, determine its capacity to do the work of hemostasis, which is to stop hemorrhage without permitting inappropriate thrombosis.
Platelets play a critical role in mediating ischemic complications in prothrombotic (thrombophilic) patients. The use of GPIIb/IIIa inhibitor agents in thrombophilic patients or as an adjunct to percutaneous coronary angioplasty (PTCA) is rapidly becoming the standard of care. Inhibition of the GPIIb/IIIa receptor is an extremely potent form of antiplatelet therapy that can result in reduction of risk of death and myocardial infarction, but can also result in a dramatic risk of hemorrhage. The reason for the potential of bleeding or non-attainment of adequate therapeutic level of platelet inhibition is the weight-adjusted platelet blocker treatment algorithm that is used in spite of the fact that there is considerable person-to-person variability. This is an issue in part due to differences in platelet count and variability in the number of GPIIb/IIIa receptors per platelet and their ligand binding functions. To be clinically useful, an assay of platelet inhibition must provide rapid and reliable information regarding receptor blockade at the bedside thereby permitting dose modification to achieve the desired anti-platelet effect.
There is a need for a method and apparatus for rapid, reliable, quantitative, point-of-care test for monitoring therapeutic platelet blockade, and for measuring the efficacy of anti-platelet agents, continuously and over the entire hemostasis process from initial clot formation through lysis.